The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Recent improvements in processing power have led to the possibility of mainstream image recognition and object recognition applications. For example, gaming systems have been developed that incorporate elements of image recognition and object recognition to implement novel or simplified control systems, where, for example, a user's movements are captured, digitized, and used to control movements or other actions within a game. Despite considerable potential, however, such image recognition and object recognition technology has not seen widespread adoption.